fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reignition
"Reignition." He had finally decided to do it for himself. The self proclaimed master of all evil was finally here, on Earth. And he was winning. White Ranger cluthched his breastplate as he staggered back toward his group. Red Ranger was immediately at his side. "We have to retreat, Tommy." Jason advised. Tommy Oliver, The White Tiger Ranger, did not like the idea of backing down from a fight. As much as he wanted to charge back into face the metal faced master, he knew his old friend was right. "Let's regroup." Zedd watched as the six defenders of the Earth vanished into beams of multi coloured light. "I'll be back to finish you later, Rangers." Zedd arrived back on the moon base. If he had a mouth, a smile would have split his metallic face. Goldar bowed as his master approached. "How did the battle fare, my lord?" "The Rangers have retreated. They are tired and ripe for the picking." He turned to face the now risen warrior. "Which is why we won't attack them." "Sir?" "Attack the civilians. Wear them down, bring them to the dark dimension." Goldar nodded, fiddling with the gold coin around his neck. "Yes, Emperor." The Black Ranger was hurt. Zack Taylor's shoulder had been sliced open, his suit cut clean. The pink and yellow Rangers supported him as Alpha five ran a laser scanner over the wound. "Zordon," Jason began as he removed his helmet, "We can't handle this." Zordon nodded. He had had a premontion of Zedd's latest assualt, but had never thought it would be so viscious. Rita had focused all of her attacks against the Rangers themselves. Since Zedd had taken her place, they had lost a Ranger, the Green Ranger powers were gone for good. Zordon had also considered recruiting new Rangers to the fold, but Zedd had seen to that by turning the three potential Rangers evil. The spell eventually killed them. Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell and Adam Park had been lost to the world. Zordon knew that those deaths would not be the last in this war. "The six of you have faced many threats during your tenure as Rangers. The last few weeks have undoubtedly taken their toll on you. I have faith in you to come through this." He left out the word Alive on purpose. Tommy turned to Alpha. "Hows Zack doing?" Alpha nodded. "Zack will be fine. He needs a few hours to recover." The alarm went off again. Alpha checked the console. "We have two split forces. Goldar to the south of the city and Scorpina to the north." Tommy stepped up. "Jason, Kim, Trini, you take Scorpina. Billy and I will handle Goldar. Zack, join the others when you're ready." Zack nodded. "Lets go guys," Tommy cried, "It's Morphin' Time!" They brought their morphers to ready, and activated them. "Tigerzord!" "Pteradactyl!" Kim cried "Triceratops!" Billy called. "Sabre Tooth Tiger!" Trini cried. "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason summoned. Zedd's armies were swarming into cities all across the world. They overpowered civillian authorities with almost no effort. The focal point of the invasion was still Angel Grove. It held the key to Earth. If the Rangers were destroyed, The planet would fall within hours. Another link in the chain, Zedd thought. He scanned the globe for his armies. Goldar led the forces into south Angel Grove, Scorpina targeted the northern side of the city. He had even considered assigning a task force under the comand of Squatt and Baboo, but had thought better of it. "Goldar, Scorpina, report?" "Military forces are moving in attempt to block our passage into the city." Goldar reported. "We are encountering aerial resistance." reported Scorpina. He had only just joined the US Military six months previously. There was no way he could have expected to have been on active service so soon. Max Walker, a private in the Black Logan regiment of the US Army, watched as the Putty Patrol and the monster codenamed Goldar approached their position. "Hold your position!!" came the cry from his comanding officer. He brought his rifle to standby position. He wanted this to be over with. The explosions came closer and closer. He could feel the heat of the flames. "MOVE OUT!!" They surfaced, guns alblazing. The bullets bounced up off f the gold alien's armour, some hit the putties on the infamous "Z" on their chests. They lit up and exploded into pieces. In the end though, they were no match for the advancing forces. They were driven back further and further. Soldiers were dissapearing. Literally. The beam from his sword was snatching them up. "Move back!" Walker yelled. The gun clicked in his hands. He pulled the trigger again and again. No ammo left. He fought putties off left and right. The white soldiers soon over powered the last remaining army officers. Goldar approached Walker, standing nost to snout with him. "I must commend you. You and your men fought well. maybe you could fight for the dark side." "I got two words for you. Breath mint." Goldar reached back and backhanded Walker across the face, cutting his lip. "Sarcasm will be you downfall, soldier." he snarled, bringing his sword up to Walker throat. "The question you should ask is, is today a good day to die?" "Hold it there, Goldar!" They looked up at the source of the new voice. The Blue and White Rangers were aproaching. They tore into the putties, sending them scattering. Goldar tore away from Walker and started thrashing it out with the Blue Ranger. The Blue Ranger had his sword drawn and managed to cut some kind of medallion from Goldar's neck. The alien was driven back with a flying kick from the White Ranger. "Get outta here!" Walker looked to see what reamined of his batallion, "Move in, men. Take these white freaks out!" He saw White Ranger looking at him, "No offence." he added. They, along with the soldiers, had managed to finish off most of the putty patrol. White Ranger turned to them. "Thank you for your help. Now I suggest you get to the monster shelter." Making sure no one was looking, Walker bent down and picked up the medallion. "White and Blue Rangers," came a voice from the Ranger's wrists, "the Red, Pink and Yellow Rangers need your help on the south side of town. Black Ranger will join you soon." "Acknowledged, Zordon." White Ranger answered. "Ready?" he said, turning to Blue Ranger, who nodded in return. They touched their belt buckles and transformed into columns of light and soared into the darkening sky. Jason, Kim and Trini were surrounded by the putty patrol. There had to be at least a hundred of them. All three swung their blade blasters in an effort to keep them back. "Every time we knock one down," Trini cried as she fought one off, "Two seem to take it's place." Jason agreed, drawing the power sword, "Where are they all coming from?" He charged his sword for only the second time in his term as Red Ranger. He unleashed the beam, taking out about five of the patrol. "We need help." An explosion answered him, taking down a line of putties from behind. "What was that?" Kim asked. That blast could only have come from one thing. "Leave my friends alone!" came the unmistakeable voice of the Black Ranger, the Power Axe cannon mode in his hands. He leaped down from the cliff to join them. "Hows the shoulder?" Jason asked his friend. "Alpha patched me up." he sighed, "I don't think four rangers can hold off this lot for long." "How about six then?" came a cry. Scorpina, Putties and Rangers alike turned to see where the voice had come from. The Blue and White Rangers. "The gangs all here now!" Scorpina grumbled, "Attack!!" The putties forced the Rangers further and further back. "We have to do something!" Tommy shouted. Jason stepped to the front of the group. "Rangers, assemble Power Blaster!" Zack stepped up. "Power Axe!" he yelled and threw the axe into the air. "Power Bow!" "Power Daggers!" "Power Lance!" Jason stepped up last. "Power Sword!" he yelled and leapt into the air, placing the sword on top of the blaster and brought it down. The other Rangers gathered around him. "Power Rangers! Fire!" The multi beam from the blaster shot through the crowd of putties and zapped Scorpina. "We'll be back Rangers! Bet on it." She vanished, along with the remainder of her army. Goldar and Zedd waited for her to return. "This was not a total loss." Zedd commented, "We have captured more than half of the population of Angel Grove. Friends and family of the Rangers. They will fall soon." Goldar nodded and reached for his medallion... ...or where his medallion should have been. "Shit." he growled. "Where is it?" Zedd looked over at Scorpina, "Where is what, Goldar?" "The coin," he growled. "Coin?" Scorpina asked, "Wait, you don't mean the...?" "Yes, I do." Walker flipped the coin over and over. "Any idea what it could be?" Gordon McGregor was Walker's former Physics lecutuer. The older man took the coin from him. "Not really sure." he said while studying the inscription, "You say the monster dropped it?" "No, the blue ranger cut it off with his gun sword thinghy." "Hmm." McGregor placed the coin back down on the table, "It's definately not your average quarter. I want to run some tests on it. I'll let you know what I turn up." Walker nodded and stood to leave. He turned back to his mentor. "Be careful, Doc. If it's important to him, he might just come back for it." McGregor pulled an antique shotgun out from under the main desk. "If he does, I'll be ready." Goldar tore through the Chamber of Command. "It has to be here, it just has to!!" "Goldar," Zedd stated, "The coin is useless." Goldar got up to his feet, but was unable to look Lord Zedd in the visor. "Isn't it?" Zedd demanded. "I had been working on a way to reactivate it, to boost my own power. It was partially reconnected to..." "The Morphin Grid?" Scorpina said, completing Goldar's sentence for him. Goldar nodded. "This is bad," Zedd grumbled, "We have to find it before anybody else does." The youth centre was deserted. It just wasn't right. Jason and the others had used this place as a second sanctuary for years. It had always been busy. The Gym was empty and there was no one sitting at the juice bar. "Ernie?" Trini called. No response. "Ernie!!" she called again. A bang came from behind the juice bar, and a familiar face popped up. Not Ernie though. "You guys all right?" Farkus Bulkmeiher asked. He was followed by another face. Eugene Skulovitch. "Where the hell is everybody?" Zack and Billy were at the back of the group. The Black Ranger leaned over to his friend. "Obviously Zedd hasn't got everybody." "Yet." Billy whispered back to his friend. Kim nodded to what the guys were saying. "Yeah, we're fine. How long have you guys been here?" "Since Goldar and the putty patrol showed up." Bulk replied. "What time is it?" Tommy glanced at his watch. "Eleven am. You guys should get to the mon..." "Monster shelter?" Skull quivered, "It's gone. We were heading there when it blew up." "Jeeez." Jason sighed, running a hand back through his hair. "The people?" Bulk shrugged. "We don't know." Tommy turned to Billy. "You and Trini hit the 'streets'. See what you can dig up." Jason motioned to Tommy that he was going too. On his way out the door, he walked into a young man on his way by the youth centre. "Excuse me." Jason apologised. "My fault." The other teenager stated, and continued on his way. Jason signalled for the others to pause. "I know him from somewhere." Trini looked up to where Jason was looking. She didn't see anyone. "Who?" "The kid...never mind. Are we clear to teleport?" Billy and Trini checked the street both ways. Angel Grove was like a ghost town. "Clear." Billy reported. All three Rangers engaged their teleporters and were gone. Zedd had scanned most of the city looking for the lost coin. So far, he had no luck. "An almost deserted city, one coin." he grumbled, "How hard could it be?" he added sarcastically. "How could that buffoon be so stupid?" He had to admit though, Goldar's idea did have some advantages. If the coin was connected to him, Zordon would never have detected the disturbance. Scorpina entered the main room, a smile over her evil features. "I found it. Sensors have tracked the coin to the science lab at Angel Grove University. I'll go collect it." Goldar put a hand on her shoulder. "No. this was my mistake. I should be the one to rectify it." "Yes, you should." Zedd growled. Goldar bowed his head in a mixture of fear and respect. He had experienced Zedd's temper once before, and he was not keen to go through a repeat of that. He still wore the scars from that encounter long ago. "Go with him." Zedd ordered to Scorpina. Doctor Gordon McGregor looked at the coin given to him by his old friend and protoege, Max Walker. Why Max had chosen a military career over science was a mystery to him. He put the finishing touches to his experiment he was going to perform on the coin. "Max, what the hell have you brought me?" "Something that belongs to me!" McGregor spun to see an Armour clad alien standing in the doorway to his classroom. "Hand it over!" "Hand what over?" the doctor stammered. "The coin. It's mine. Hand it over or I will kill you." McGregor began to retreat toward the corner of the classroom. "How...how do I know you won't kill me anyway?" "You don't." McGregor presumed this was when the Power Rangers should turn up to save him. It didn't look like they were coming. "okay, okay...here." He took a gold coin from his back pocket and placed it into Goldar's hand. "You have what you want, now go!!" Goldar shook his head. "Now, I can't do that just yet. You see, you know too much and if I leave you here it's a security breach, for which I will be punished. I don't want that to happen." In a flash, he was behind the doctor. "So you have to die, Doctor. Goodbye." In another moment, the Doctor's neck was snapped like a twig. The body dropped to the floor. The Command centre was on full alert. Zordon informed the Rangers that Goldar had been detected at the city university. Billy moved to the communication console. "Command centre to Tommy, come in." "This is Tommy, I read you." "We've just detected Goldar and putties at the city university. Morph and meet us there." "Acknowledged. We're on our way." Bily nodded to Jason, who stepped to the front of the group. "It's morphin time!!" "Triceratops!" "Sabre Tooth Tiger! "Tyrannosaurus!" Tommy checked the corridor was clear. "Morphin time! Tigerzord!" "Mastadon!" "Pteradactyl!" The six rangers landed in a classroom at the university to find Goldar standing over the corpse of a human body. "GOLDAR !!" Black Ranger yelled, "What have you done??" Goldar turned to them, blood dripping from his hands. "I had forgotten how good it feels to take a life. The power. To have a universe of possibilities in your grasp, and then to crush them." He affixed his gaze on White Ranger. "I did that to you, Tommy, if you remember." White Ranger remained focused on his target. He knew full well Goldar was reminding him of how he had been hunted like an animal during his final days as the Green Ranger. "I remember. You will pay for what you have done, Goldar." Five of the six rangers rushed Goldar, forcing him out the window to the ground below. Blue Ranger covered the body's face. "I am sorry, Doctor McGregor." he read from the man's IDbadge. "I truly am." he added as he charged through the window to the battle outside. Walker was on his way to the university. He was supposed to meet Walker at Four Thirty. He glanced down at his watch, Four Thirty Five. "He's gonna kill me." He picked up his pace as he rounded the corner onto the University campus. He froze as he saw the Rangers locked in battle with Goldar and Scorpina. He found cover behind the nearest bushes. "Shit." Goldar slashed his sword into the chest of the White Ranger, sending him somersaulting to the ground. . Almost immediately, the other five rangers moved in to protect their fallen comrade. "Blade blasters up!" Red Ranger yelled. The Rangers formed a version of a human pyramid. Blue, Red and Black on the ground, Pink and Yellow on top. "FIRE!!" they cried. The combined laser beam formed a star, which blasted Scorpina and Goldar back to the ground. "I hate when that happens." Goldar growled. Walker saw his opening. "I gotta get to the Doc." He moved out of his covering and made a dash for the building door without being noticed. He ran up the stairs to the third floor and McGregor's lab. He found McGregor lying face down on the floor, a white cloth covering his face. "Shit." He knew right away he was dead and it took all his self control not to rush over to him. "The coin." he muttered, knowing who was responsible and knowing he wasn't too far away just now. He checked the lab coat and the desk. Nothing. "Come on, Max, think!" He remembered McGregor talking about the old shotgun. He opened the holster and almost as if on cue, the coin fell out. Max picked up the coin and looked at the battle unfolding below. Why was Goldar so obsessed with this coin? And then it hit him, like a bolt of lightning. "Of course!" "The Dragon coin." he realised, but then his heart sank. He knew the coin had no power. The Green Ranger had been destroyed. He set the coin down in a clear tray, filled with an electrolite fluid. McGregor had started the experiment before Goldar had killed him. Lucky he hadn't managed to find the coin though. He crossed his fingers and turned the main switch on the far wall to the "On" position. The power supply had come direct from the main power station. The power station drew it's power from the sun. The tray sparked with energy, engulfing the coin in a white glow. He watched as the glow slowly turned to a green. The power shut off automatically. Walker reached out for the coin, only to be forced to drop it because of the electrical charge. He grabbed a rubber glove and picked the coin up. Now the question, did it work? He looked out the window to see the six Rangers battle with Goldar, Scorpina and Zedd as well as a host of putties. Walker looked back down at the coin, then back at the battle. He tested the electrical current. It had subsided. He took the glove off and clutched the coin tight in his right hand. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy. "I call upon the power of the Green Ranger!" Nothing happened. "Green Ranger Power!" Again nothing. Third time lucky, he thought and held the coin out in front of him. "Dragonzord!" He was engulfed in a green glow and found himself in the Green Ranger armour. In the next moment, he found himself outside the building. Blue Ranger found himself lying on top of the Black Ranger. "We can't take much more of this." Zack nodded, clutching his still injured shoulder, "We need serious help." They looked around to see the other Rangers getting slowly to their feet. Zedd, Goldar and Scorpina were marching on them. "What else can go wrong?" Tommy asked, weilding Saba wearily. A green beam began to form between them and their enemies. The Rangers knew what it was. They had seen these flames just over a year ago. "I had to ask." White Ranger commented. "Zedd." Zedd stopped in his tracks as well. Apparantly he was as stunned as the Rangers were. He knew what this was."Zordon." Zordon's tube surged momentarially and the main power console started beeping. "Alpha, I have just detected the use of the.." "...green power coin." Alpha finished. "It has to be Zedd." Green Ranger stood, apparantly dazed by the events of the last few moments. He looked straight at the Rangers, who seemed to be bracing themselves for an assualt...from him. Jason watched as Green Ranger ran to them. "Is everybody alright?" "Rangers, be on guard." came the voice again, "We have just detected the use of the Green Power coin." "We know." Red Ranger answered. "Green Ranger is here, siding with us." "The power flow is unstable. Give him this." A morpher appeared in Red Ranger's hands. "Put your coin in it." Pink Ranger warned. "And attach it to your belt." Green nodded and did so. The power felt more even. "Rangers!!" The Rangers turned back to Zedd, who was aiming his staff at them. "Scatter!" White Ranger yelled. The six morphin Rangers didn't have time to move as the blast hit. Green Ranger rolled clear and drew the dagger from his pouch. "ZEDD!!" Green Ranger launched himself into the air, bringing the dagger down to meet Zedd's staff. He saw White Ranger dealing with Goldar and Red Ranger dealing with Scorpina. "Come on," he yelled at the Black, Blue, Pink and Yellow Rangers, "Blast us!!" They drew their blade blasters and fired at the Green Ranger and Zedd. Green Ranger had managed to roll out of the way before the beams hit. Zedd was stunned. "I am not going to be beat back by some Green Ranger want to be." Green Ranger re-holstered the dagger. "I am not some want to be." "But not the original either." White Ranger interrupted. He had beaten Goldar back to join the grounded Lord Zedd. Red Ranger had forced Scorpina to join them, courtesy of the Power sword. "Maybe not." Zedd, Scorpina and Goldar had regained their composure. "Now, enough of this." The seven Rangers could only watch as Zedd, Goldar and Scorpina grew to tower over them. Green Ranger turned to the others. "Now what?" He saw the five 'original' Rangers spin away. "Let's shot them the power of Thunder!!" Red Ranger cried. "Mastadon Lion Thunder Zord Power!" "Pteradactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power!" "Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!" "Sabre Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power!" "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!" The Green and White Rangers watched as the Thunder Megazord came together. "What can I do?" White Ranger pointed to the dagger. "Play the flute!" Green Ranger drew the dagger as White Ranger spun away as well. "White Thunder TigerZord Power!" The Tigerzord converted into warrior mode and joined the battle. Zedd focused his assualt on the Tigerzord. He and the White Ranger had a personal feud. He damaged the Tigerzord's sword with his staff and sent the powerful thunderzord crashing to the ground, taking a skyscraper with it. Goldar and Scorpina double-teamed the Thunder Megazord. Goldar wrapped the thunder sabre with his sword. "Hit the stinger!" he yelled. Scorpina nodded and swung her stinger at the head of the megazord. The Rangers knew what this felt like and even though they had braced themselves, there was no defence against the pulses they felt. Within moments, the megazord lay motionless beside the Tigerzord. Green Ranger looked down at the dagger in his hands. "Time to join the party. Dragonzord, power up!" He raised the flute to his lips and played the eerie tone which summoned the Dragonzord to battle. In the cockpit of the Tigerzord, Tommy almost wept as he heard the tune being played for the first time since he had been stripped of the Green Ranger powers. He looked up to see the Dragonzord approach from the dock yards. "Move in, destroy them!" Zedd ordered. His two prized warriors were in striking distance of the Thunderzords when they were driven back by a missile blast. Dragonzord. Green Ranger stood on top of the Dragonzord's head. "Looks like I just evened up the score." He dropped into the cockpit seat. "Time to turn up the heat." It was all coming to him. He knew what every control was for, every move this zord could make. Even with the addition of the Dragonzord, Zedd and the others still had the upper hand in the battle. "Convert to Mega Tigerzord now." White Ranger cried. The Lion, Firebird, Unicorn and Griffin detached from the Red Dragon Thunderzord and attached to the tiger. Green Ranger looked on as it aimed the missile at the three attackers. Inside the cockpit of the Mega Tigerzord, Tommy sat in the centre seat. He looked at the Blue Ranger, sat on his right. "Is the missile ready?" Billy nodded. "We got a go." Tommy fired the missile, igniting the firebird in flames. Goldar reacted in batting it back towards the zords, which dissolved before the missile could hit. The seven rangers found themselves in the command centre. Green Ranger looked around, he knew this place. He had been here before. The giant head in the centre of the room spoke to him, "Welcome, Green Ranger. I am..." "Zordon." Green Ranger interrupted. "I know." "We'll save the introductions for later." Red Ranger stated. "Why did you bring us back, Zordon?" "Not even the Thunder Ultrazord will be able to defeat Zedd, Goldar and Scorpina. You will need a new and more powerful zord combination to drive them back." Blue Ranger stepped up. "But the Mega Tigerzord is the most powerful we have." Alpha approached the seven warriors. "Not true. When To...The original Green Ranger was losing his powers and we gave you the Thunderzords? Well we also reconfigured them so that they would be able to join with the Dragonzord." "Observe." Zordon stated and motioned toward the globe in the far corner of the room. The Dragonzord, the Lion, Unicorn and Griffin joined together, armed with a staff which seemed to consist of the Dragonzord chestplate and tail. "The Thunder Dragon Battlezord." Zordon presented. "With twice the power of the Mega Tigerzord." He watched as the seven rangers turned back to him. "It will be piloted by the Blue, Black, Pink Yellow and...Green rangers." "Me?" Green Ranger asked. "I am kinda new to all this. Piloting a Megazord?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll guide you through it." The Yellow Ranger reassured him. White Ranger looked at his team, then at Green Ranger. "Back to action." Zedd watched as the Rangers reappeared. "They're back." "Lets do it!" Black Ranger called, "Mastadon Lion Thunder Zord Power!" "Right with you." Pink Ranger agreed, "Pteradactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power!" "Lets take back our planet!" Blue Ranger cried, "Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!" "Sabre Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power!" Yellow Ranger cried, "Make that four for four." "Lets get this done, Rangers," Red Ranger cried, "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!" "White Thunder Tigerzord Power!" White Ranger cried. Green Ranger watched from on top of a sky scraper as the fleet of thunderzords approached. Red Dragon and White Tiger converted into their respective battle modes, drawing their weapons. "Count me in too, Dragonzord Thunder Power!" He raised the dagger to his lips and played the summoning tune. Dragonzord rose from its ocean home to march on the city. It stood side by side with the Red Dragon and White Tiger. Green Ranger teleported to the Dragonzord cockpit. "Keep them busy guys." He watched as the Red Dragon, White Tiger and Pink Firebird moved in to engage the enemy. "Initiate Thunder Dragon Battlezord sequence!" Blue Ranger called. The breastplate and tail disconnected from the Dragonzord and the arms folded in. The shoulders them moved to the front. The lion converted to form the arms of the new zord while the Griffin became the left and the unicorn became the right leg. The Dragonzord jaw folded down to become the face. Green Ranger occupied the centre seat with Black Ranger on his left and Blue Ranger on his right. Yellow Ranger ocupied the seat behind Black Ranger. Blue Ranger opened a channel to the firebird. "We're all ready for you." They watched as Pink Ranger's zord transported away and the Ranger landed in the cockpit. "Thunder Dragon Battlezord, Power Up!" came the five cries. The Red Dragon and White Tiger stood either side of the new battle zord. "White Ranger, you take Goldar. Red, Scorpina is all yours." Blue advised. Green Ranger growled. "Zedd is ours." Zedd watched as the new battle machine approached. "Come on, Rangers. Let's see what your new toy has got!" He swung his staff at the Dragon Megazord, which caught it the staff in it's left hand. "Gotcha." Zack laughed. "Lets kick it." The right leg of the Battle machine kicked out at Zedd's knee,causing him to reel back in pain. The Tigerzord clashed swords with Goldar, sending sparks over the wasteground below. White Tiger launched a fist into the face of Goldar. Green couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the words 'gold monkey' coming from the tigerzord. Red Ranger wasn't having as much luck. The Scorpion monster was all over him. "Time to turn up the heat, Scorpina. Red Dragon Thunder Zord, convert to dragon mode." The warrior became the flying dragon once again. "Flame attack." It swooped down, unleashing a breath of fire over the scorpion monster, causing it to reel back in pain. "Maybe you should stop, drop and roll, Scorpina." Red Ranger laughed. White Ranger had finally driven Goldar back to a respectable distance. "White Tiger Thunderbolt, Fire!" The mouth of the Tigerzord's tiger head pulsed pure red, before unleashing a viscious thunderbolt into the chest of Goldar, who landed beside the groggy Scorpina. The Dragon Battlezord was having a tough time against Zedd. It had power and strength, but speed was not it's strong point. "He's running rings round us." Green Ranger commented. "We have to slow him down." Black Ranger stated. "Any ideas?" "Lets hit him from above." Pink Ranger cried. Zedd was loving this. He was trashing the Rangers' new megazord combination. He was going to win. "Give it up, Rangers. Even with your new friend you are no match for me." He raised his staff to hit them again when he was hit by a bolt of lightning from above. He looked up to see the Firebird Thunderzord coming to it's friend's aid. Green Ranger wrestled with the controls. "Let's get this thing on it's feet." Within moments, The Thunder Dragon Battlezord was ready to fight again. The Red Dragon had converted back to warrior mode and flanked the Dragon Battlezord along with the White Tigerzord. Goldar and Scorpina were also on their feet, flanking Zedd. The Dragon Battle Staff appeared at the Dragon Battlezord's side. "Say goodbye, Zedd." Yellow Ranger growled, "It's all over." "Powering up!" Blue Ranger stated. Black Ranger turned to the newest Ranger in the fold. "Want to do the honours?" Green Ranger nodded and activated the controls. "Swing it. Dragon Thunder Strike!!" Zedd saw the Dragon Battlezord's eyes flash red as it picked up the staff. He had heard tales of how the old Dragonzord Battle Mode had destroyed monsters by using the staff drill to bore holes through the centre of them. There was no way it was going to happen to... "No!!!!" Scorpina yelled as she pushed Zedd out of the way, taking the full force of the Staff drill through her torso. The Rangers watched as the drill pierced Scorpina's armour. She staggered back into Goldar's arms. Blood was pouring from the wound, which was undoubtably fatal. He looked down at her, then up at the Rangers' zords. "I will make you pay for this." The three invaders vanished from sight. The Rangers found themselves back in the Command Centre again. "Well done, Rangers." Zordon and Alpha said simultanouesly. Green Ranger suddenly felt the eyes of everyone on him. "We have a lot of questions to ask you." White Ranger said. "I know." he answered. "But I don't know if I'm ready to answer them. And I know I'm not ready to join you." He let the words simmer with the Rangers for a moment. "Not just yet anyway." Zordon nodded. "We can't force you to join, only ask that you be careful with your new found power and you keep your identity secret." Red Ranger concurred. "Zedd will be coming after you." "And I'll be ready for him." Green Ranger answered and placed his hand on his morpher. "If you need me, I'll be around." "Take this." Blue Ranger said, handing him a box. Green Ranger opened it to reveal the communicatior that the Green Ranger. the original Green Ranger, had worn. "If you need us, just call." He tucked the box under his left arm and nodded. "See you around, Rangers. Zordon." He activated the morpher and was gone in a column of green light. The other Rangers powered down. Kimberley turned to Tommy. "Are you okay." He was visibly rattled by the appearance of another Green Ranger."A bit shaken, but I'll be okay." "What about the people?" Trini asked. "They have been returned to their former locations, but we were unable to purge their memories. They will be ready for Zedd next time." Alpha continued. "And the Green Ranger powers? I thought they were destroyed for good?" Tommy asked. Zordon answered this. "They do not come directly from the Morphin Grid, put are as strong as they once were." Billy let out a sigh. "So, we have a new Green Ranger. We have to find out who he is." "Agreed." Jason nodded, "But where do we begin?" Goldar held the dying Scorpina in his arms when they arrived back on the moon base. "Hang on, Scorpina." he wept, "Please hang on." She had reverted back to her human form. "Please...promise me one....one thing." Blood had began to from, running from her mouth. "Anything." he promised. "Take care of those Rangers...and remember me......my love...." Her body went limp, all life drained from this once great warrior. A piece of Goldar had died just now. He felt it in his black heart. Lord Zedd had decided to respect her last few moments. Only now he approached Goldar. "The Rangers will pay for her death with their own." Goldar fixed his eyes on the Earth. "Yes they will. I will avenge her. The people of Earth will die by my sword. "Soon." Two weeks later: The rainlashed graveyard seemed so fitting. He had always believed that the rain held some kind of mystic power. It was unusual for a scientist to think like that. Max Walker, The Green Ranger, knelt down beside the grave of Gordon McGregor, reading the inscription. "Gordon McGregor, beloved friend, father and son." McGregor wasn't his natural father, but he was as close as Walker had to one. He brought the coin out. "This is all down to you, old friend. Tosay you made me who I am today is an understatement. You always," he began to stammer as tears began to well up within him, "you always said that each person had a set path in life." He looked down at the coin in his right hand. "You helped me find my path. You said that each person had to find out who they were." He paused, regaining his composure, "I know who I am now." Breathing deep, he completed the sentence, "I am the Green Ranger." A beeping sound filled the air. Realising that it was coming from the new communication device that the Blue Ranger had given him. He pressed the answer button. "This is Green Ranger." "Green Ranger," came Zordon's voice, "The other rangers need your help immediately at the scrapyard on the outskirts of Angel Grove." "Acknowledged." He put the coin back into the morpher and stood up, his green jacket dripping. "This is for you, old friend." A cold focus filled his eyes as he brought the morpher to ready. What was it he had heard White Ranger say? "It's Morphin' Time!" he cried, and activated the morpher. "Dragonzord." Green Ranger was back.